Ruby Doomed
by Insanitys-wrath
Summary: When creating a machine that wipes a certain memory from the user, Skullboy accidentally erases himself from Ruby's memory. Will she ever get her memory back? RUBY GLOOM NOT OWNED BY ME
1. IT

Skullboy had been thinking about IT for a while, ever since Ruby had tried to tell him something in the underground caves when Misery left.

He couldn't stop thinking of her. That was nothing new. She was sweet, caring, kind; Ruby was the best. There were many instances he could think of where he thought she MIGHT have the same feelings as him, but perhaps she was just being a good friend. He could never tell, Love was so confusing sometimes.

He sat up from his coffin-shaped, hole-in-the-floor bed and walked over the the bookshelf. Pushing aside some scrolls, he was able to see the corner of a poster he had tried hiding from Ruby.

It was a poster of her, in different colors.

Skullboy's eye twitched as he moved the shelf the fully cover it.

"She can't see that!" he spoke to an empty room. "It would seem too... creepy."

Leaning against the shelf, he gave a big sigh.

"Face the facts Skullboy, even if she DID ever have feelings for me, I probably scared her off, I did say "friend" more times than I would have liked." the "friend" was forced and Skullboy sunk to the floor.

He thought of all the good times, all the bad times, all the times that tested their friendship. There was that WORD again. That word that could mean happiness and anguish at the same time, and if Ruby did have the same feelings, that's what he made her feel every time he said it.

"I should apologize." he thought aloud. "Apologize for what? Saying she's a great friend? If she doesn't have feelings for you, then wouldn't that just upset her?" he caught himself asking. It was like the time he thought he was descended from a long line of shrinks, except this time, he wasn't talking to anyone. "I guess you're right" he replied sadly, I wouldn't want to hurt Ruby, I just..I-ugh.."

"whatcha sighing about Skullboy?"

A black haired cyclops walked in unexpectedly.

Skullboy looked up at her and stood, brushing of his pants and walked over to where she was standing.

"Oh, hi Iris, nothing in particular, a bit of this and that."

His cyclops friend had a smug look on her face.

"Ruby again right?"

Skullboy cleared his throat rather loudly. "w-what makes you think I was thinking about her?" he stammered, in a bit higher pitch than usual.

Iris rolled her eye and smiled.

"you were talking to yourself again."

Skullboy just stood there, he felt like he was going to fall apart.

"Don't tell her, please? I have to worry about this myself"

Iris hid a smirk. "sure" she told him, walking back down the stairs, "but you know how bad I am at keeping secrets."


	2. The Machine

**A/N: Holy crumps guys, I didn't realize how many mistakes were in that last page until a couple hours ago, sorry about that ^^; hopefully this page is better, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Skullboy was up later then usual that night, not because the machine he was working on was particularly hard to build, but his conscience made him want to disassemble the entire project, throw it in a fire, and never think to do anything so...destructive again.

Skullboy sighed and looked past the side of his new machine, it had a series of gears and wires, the exterior was red, at Iris's request, and it had what looked like a small gold-colored,stool-like object jutting out on one side. Just above, and on a small pedestal, was a kind of helmet with lots of wires and flashing lights that he wasn't even sure did anything, they just looked sciency, that's what Iris said anyway.

Ever since her visit earlier, Skullboy had been worried about his supposed internal secret being not so secret anymore. He had managed to convince Iris, for whatever reason she accepted, to "test" out this new invention. He made sure she knew EXACTLY what it did, even spending a good hour or so explaining it.

That didn't change the fact that he felt horrible about the whole thing. In fact, he seemed about ready to puke.

* * *

Iris almost laughed at Skullboy, it was funny to see him so worked up over things. After all, she HAD agreed to use the machine, so she really couldn't understand why he was being so hard on himself.

She knew what the machine did, basically. He had explained it in a lot of big sciency terms that she didn't understand, but after a while she had finally understood.

It would wipe her memory of what happened earlier, she told him not to worry about it, being as reckless as she was, she forgot things all the time, partly because of concussions or something along those lines.

After a long period of silence between the two, Iris groaned.

"Skullboy, are you SURE you can't build any faster? If I have to sit here any longer I think I may EXPLODE!" Iris exaggerated the statement by swinging her arms out.

"I'm almost done Iris, and thanks again, I'm really grateful that-"

"oh come on not that again, it's OK I told you, I forget things all the time! I can't even remember what I did last Tuesday, besides something about Squig...and a wall. I think we ran into it. Maybe."

Skullboy rolled his eyes and looked back at his work.

"I know, I know, but I just feel kind of guilty about this."

Iris walked over and knocked her knuckles against the side of his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get it through that thick skull of yours?"

Skullboy leaned back, setting down a wrench and closed the back of the contraption.

"Maybe a couple hundred thousand more times and I wouldn't feel as bad about it, but that doesn't really matter now"

"why?"

"because it's finished."

The two stared at the mechanical metal machine.

"Well" Iris said excitedly, "Let's DO this!"

With that, the young cyclops practically jumped onto the stool, strapped on the helmet, and gave a toothy grin to her skeleton friend.

"Ready when you are Skullboy!"

Skullgoy gulped, clenched his teeth, and pulled down on the lever.


	3. Double Chocolate Danger

Nothing.

No whirrs.

No dings.

No flashing lights.

It didn't work.

Skullboy grunted in frustration.

"It didn't even explode!" he protested.

Iris puffed out a check, stood up and swayed with a hint of impatience in her eye.

"Look Skullboy, I'm sorry the machine doesn't work, but if I have to stay still any longer I think I may go INSANE. I also promised Squig we'd do some aerial routines before it got too late."

Skullboy squinted and tossed open the machines' back.

"Why did it mess up? Usually if my inventions don't work, they either make a couple of sparks, or the entire thing collapses." he mumbled to himself.

Noticing her skull friend was too engrossed in his work to reply, she decided to sneak out.

"I'll come back in a little while, he probably won't even notice I'm gone."

The young cyclops bounded out of Skullboy's room, it hadn't occurred to her that this would make much noise, but he didn't notice, he didn't even look up when she tumbled down the stairs and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm ok!"

* * *

Ruby had been trying out a new recipe all day. Double chocolate cupcakes with jelly center. After spending a while perfecting the recipe, she decided to pass them out to her friends.

She balanced the treats while she held two black and red heart oven mitts to the sides of the cupcake tray. Ruby had almost reached Skullboy's room, she had wanted him to be the first to try her new cupcake creations.

Ruby walked down a long hallway and reached the stairs that led up into his room.

"Hey Skullboy, I made some cupcakes would you like-" She trailed off, he looked so deep in concentration.

Ruby sighed.

"Skullboy?"

Shaking her head, she looked back up at him, he had finally noticed her presence by the smell.

"Smell of the cupcakes, yes, definitely the cupcakes." He thought to himself.

"Hey Skullboy! What are you working on?" Ruby shouted a bit too loudly.

That shout startled Skullboy.

Jolting upright, his skull connected with the metal underside of the contraption. Gears shifted and locked, and the lights flickered on.

Skullboy rubbed his head and ducked out of the machine.

It gave a violent screech and shot a bright bolt of light out. The light bounced and hit the cupcake tray, then straight at Ruby's face.

Skullboy looked on with horrified eyes.

"Ruby!"


	4. Who are you?

_**A/N: This one is real short, sorry guys, but two uploads in one day, just imagine it's part of the previous chapter, or part of the next, doesn't matter as long as you like! **_

* * *

Ruby groaned, rubbing her head she sat up in her bed.

"Ugh where am I?"

Ruby blinked her eyes open to see two green orbs watering over with concern.

"Hello?"

The Skeleton before her gave a sigh oh relief.

"You're alright! Oh thank goodness Ruby I was so scared!"

Ruby gave a small smiled and patted at the apparent bandaging around her head. She looked around her room to see many unfamiliar, and rather frightening faces.

The was a one-eyed girl to her right, and a purplish banshee-looking girl beside her.

There were others there as well.

There was some kind of two headed boy, and a bird with a tall hat.

I small cat licked her face and purred happily, while a bat with a scarf in the background breathed heavily into a paper bag.

She was overwhelmed with hugs from all around, which felt very uncomfortable, who were all these people?

"Um, thank you all,but may I have your names? I don't seem to remember much."

This resulted in a wave of gasps.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"


	5. My fault

_**A/N: ok so this chapter is written a bit differently as you may notice, I'm only trying out this style for now.**_

* * *

RUBY'S POV

* * *

The entire room adopted a sickening air, the unfamiliar faces surrounding Ruby all had looks of distraught and dismay, except for one, who she couldn't see.

The Skeleton from before, the one with the sparkling green eyes that looked on with such intensity and care, he had instead faced the wall with clenched fists.

Ruby felt a pull at her heart. What made her so special to him that he couldn't look her in the eyes as everyone else had?

The skeleton boy reluctantly left the room, bony hands shoved in his pockets and head hung low.

"Was I important?"

This question caused the others to frown in confusion.

She repeated herself.

"Was I important?"

"What do you mean were you important? You like, hold everyone in the house together!" The blue head from the twin said.

His remark was followed up by the small voice of a bat as he climbed onto the dresser to see Ruby eye-to-eye.

"Oh yes, you see, you are one of our best friends! But I am afraid you do not remember that do you?"

Ruby sighed heavily grabbed at her blanket.

"No I can't and I'm so sorry, I wish I could remember all of you, but I can't."

The banshee took a few steps closer to the bed and asked in a raspy voice "What can you remember?"

Ruby bit her lower lip and thought. She remembered her name was Ruby Gloom, and that this was her room, she remembered her birthday and certain characteristics, such as her love of baking, but no matter hard she tried, no matter how thoroughly she searched her brain, nothing seemed familiar about their faces, and nothing seemed familiar about that poor, crushed skeleton boy that had left their presence mere minutes before.

As Ruby thought, her head ached, and she became dizzy and confused. She clutched her head, as if that would make the pain go away. Ruby clamped her eyes shut to ignore the panicking faces before her.

There were shouts from all around.

"Ruby!"

Their shouts were interrupted however, by the crashing of the door swinging open violently and hitting the wall, and the look of a frantic skeleton checking in on his best friend.

* * *

Skullboy's POV

* * *

Skullboy hadn't gone far, when he had left the room, he merely clutched his legs and sat up against the wall. Putting his forehead to his knees, he mumbled to himself.

"She doesn't remember, Ruby doesn't remember anything and it's all my fault. I built that dumb machine and now...and now-"

Tears had begun to roll down his face, his shoulders tensed and his grip around his legs had become so strong, that he felt as if they could almost break.

He could hear them talking, trying to explain, but the one thing that stood out most of all, was the pain he could hear in Ruby's voice when she couldn't remember. There was a long silence, he scrunched his eyebrows together,

"that's unusual" he thought to himself. "even under these circumstances."

A chorus of panicked screams erupted from the room.

"RUBY"

His breath hitched, he stood up so quickly he fell onto his face, but soon recovered, and swung open the door madly.

He hoped to god she was alright.

* * *

_**A/N: so what did you think of the style? good? bad? review with thoughts :3**_

_**Also, I'm sorry these are so short, considering I barely post one a week, next one, I promise, I will try to make 1,000 words or more! (that's still short and weak, but whatever you know?)**_


End file.
